Children of the Night
by DiamondTheStarFury8035
Summary: After getting kidnapped, Heather and her friend Zyon are sent on an adventure that never seems to end and leads them to one of the biggest dragon nests of all time. Requested by the core of legend And set before the Riders of Berk. This story is better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. Cancelled. This story has been taken over by SnowCrystal802.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, despite wishing I did. Also, the main character in this fic is black so anyone out there, please don't take any of this as racist. I'm not and I want to punish anyone who is. It angers me beyond words. This is the only chapter like that, I promise you. If ANYONE says I'm being racist, I will fight you tooth and nail.**

* * *

Zyon growled as Alvin walked past his cell. He'd been here for most of his life, ever since Alvin killed his parents and took him. Zyon pressed his head to the bars of his cell, his dark brown eyes downcast and dull. His legs shifted and curled under his body while he tugged at his ragged shirt. For the past seven years, he had been living on the island, 'working' for Alvin. By working, he of course meant as a slave, just like a bunch of other prisoners. However, he was the only dark one thus far. His family had come from a far-off land. A sudden clanging noise made him jump, his head whipping around while his eyes went wide.

The guard on duty turned to him and growled, making Zyon shiver, his blood going cold. He had been raised by them to fear them and to be very afraid if he did something wrong. Zyon looked up and went stiff as he stared into Alvin's cold eyes. The large man glared at him, a nasty smirk on his lips as he pulled out a key. Zyon sighed and looked down, his eyes closed. He knew what the key meant. Either it was work time for him or he was in trouble. Zyon had been there for seven years, since he was three. He knew the routine extremely well.

XXX

Zyon whimpered as he thought about his parents. He always did around this time, which was the anniversary of his capture and his parents' deaths. His birthday was in a couple months, not that it mattered. A shudder ran through the ground as a battle raged outside. From what the guards had said, the island was being raided by a small yet powerful army. He looked up at the window, amazed by the dark orange glow. He could smell smoke from outside and could hear the crackling flames. He curled into himself, prepared to wait it out. However, that wasn't going to happen.

A loud clang from the prison entrance made him and the guards jump. Loud yelling caught his attention and he looked up in time to see an arrow hit the guard by his cell in the back with a dull thunk. The man fell, sending Zyon scurrying away from the door. Another man came down, a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back. He turned towards Zyon and smiled, his eyes kind.

"Hey, kid. You don't need to be afraid. Me and my friends are here to help you and the others." The man kneelt down and patted the dead guard down till he pulled out a key. Grinning, he pushed it into the lock and the cell door clicked open. He moved away, allowing Zyon to take some time before leaving the cell. As each of them was freed, more of their rescuers came in to assist in the escape. Zyon was grabbed by a woman and dragged along with the rest. He yelped as he tripped and nearly fell, getting pulled up at the last moment. As they went out, he was shocked at what he saw.

People were everywhere, with Outcasts fighting other people with the same armour as his saviours. Alvin was fighting with a man who Zyon pegged as the leader. Said man turned and grinned before swinging his fist at Alvin's face, a dull crack echoing out as Alvin went down. He turned and ran towards the docks, triggering the same reaction in the others. Alvin placed a hand on his jaw and looked up, his eyes locking with Zyon's as his arm was released. A full minute seemed to pass as they stared at each other, while in reality only seconds. Alvin narrowed his eyes and turned towards Savage. Time seemed to slow down as Zyon pivoted on his left foot and bolted. He couldn't see the others but at the moment he didn't care. All he could think of was getting away from Savage. He could hear the man yelling after him and for help. He would need it. Although Zyon wasn't very impressive in size, he was very fast. He skidded into a slide as he went around the base of the cliff. Glancing behind him, he was pleased to see his pursuers falling behind.

"AHH!" Zyon yelped as his foot caught on a large stone, sending him sprawling onto the sand. He moaned and propped himself up, rubbing his head with his hand. An arrow hit the sand in front of his face, sending a small spray of golden powder in to his face. Panicked, he glanced up to see Savage and a couple others descending towards him. Just as they were about to shoot again, a shadow passed over him, making him curl up in fright. A piercing whistle filled the air, growing to a banshee like shriek and causing the men to stop. Suddenly, a ball of bright, blue-purple fire hit the ground, sending sand and fire in all directions, along with sending the men scurrying. The strange dragon shot again and shrieked. Zyon, curled even tighter as he heard a heavy thump. A jet of warm, wet air puffed over him, making him freeze. After a few minutes, he stiffly uncurled and looked up, freezing again at the sight of jet black scales and acid green eyes. A gentle warbling sound came from the black dragon, one he knew from second-hand accounts of sightings.

"H... hey boy. Why'd you help me?" The large Night Fury stared at him before grunting, snapping open his wings and blasting away. Zyon gasped for breath as the Fury blasted away and into the star-spattered blackness of the night. he stood and turned towards the area where the dragon stood. All over the area were small, perfect, jet black circles. In a split second-decision, he gathered the smooth scales and pressed them into his pocket. A shout from the water caught his attention and he turned to see a small rowboat heading towards him. He smiled and waited, fingering the scales in his pocket and thinking about the Night Fury. Why that dragon didn't finish him off, he would never know.

XXX

A few weeks had passed since Zyon got rescued. The other slaves had left to form their own tribe, while he decided to stay with his rescuers. They were almost to their island and Zyon was excited. He still hadn't spoken much to them but they were willing to wait. He was below deck when the call everyone had been waiting for sounded.

"LAND!" Zyon's heart seized with excitement and he raced up the steps and to the front of the boat. He almost fell off the boat, he was moving so fast. A hand wrapped around his shirt and pulled him back.

"Woah there, lad. You don't want to swim, do ya?"

"Not really." Zyon looked up at the captain's friendly eyes and grin. He smiled back and turned towards the island once more. Soon they were docked and the villagers swarmed the returning men and women with a hero's welcome. Zyon yelped and skittered to the side and out of the mob. A flash of black caught his attention and he turned to see a black-haired girl about his age hugging the captain. The tall man turned towards him and nodded, pulling away from the girl and towards a medium-height, well-built man who was watching the crowd, his eyes narrowed slightly. Zyon gulped and took a step back.

"Everyone, to the Great Hall. Tribe meeting." Everyone filed towards a longhouse near the cliff. One of the sailors caught Zyon by the shoulders and pulled him along. Once in the hall, he was given a chair beside the Chief, who was the squinty man from earlier. A sense of fear was running through his body, resulting in him not talking at all. The Chief stood and held his hand up, quieting the Hall. Once everyone was silent, he began to speak.

"As you all know, our soldiers went off on a mission to free the Outcasts slaves. They managed to free over twenty of them. All of them, aside from this boy here, went off together. So, boy, what's your name and where are our parents?" Zyon gasped slightly as everyone turned towards him. Gulping, he stood, trembling under the gaze of so many eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"My name is Zyon and my parents are... they were k... killed by Alvin's men. I'm all by myself." Everyone froze at that admission. Zyon looked down, his whole body tense. Suddenly a single voice broke through the silence.

"We could take him in." Zyon's eyes turned up to see a woman and a man looking right at him, the woman having had spoken. She walked to the front of the crowd and repeated her statement. The Chief nodded and turned towards Zyon, his eyes soft.

"Would you like that Zyon?" After a few seconds of thought, he nodded.

* * *

 **The Fury that saved him is Toothless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed since Zyon arrived at his new home. While he was still jumpy around crowds, he had transformed from the scared boy he was at first. Now he was confident and bold. Zyon raised a hand to his throat, placing it over the necklace of Night Fury scales. As he did, his thoughts turned towards the dragon that saved his life four years ago. He hadn't seen the dragon since but he longed to. Just to find out why it had spared him. He turned and stopped. There she was, that pretty girl he kept seeing. The only issue was that either he was too nervous to talk to her or something happened. He tensed as her eyes landed on him, curiosity clear within them.

"Zyon!" Zyon jumped and whipped his head around to see his mother staring at him, a knowing smirk on her face. His cheeks darkened and he started back to the house, his mother patting his back and laughing as he glared at her. Asger looked up from his wood carving and raised an eyebrow. Zyon started upstairs as his mother, Amelia, told Asger what happened. He could hear the man's loud laughter even from upstairs.

"Why do they tease me like that? It's annoying." Zyon rolled onto his side and curled up, his eyes closed. As his breathing evened out, in his head the world turned white.

 _Zyon looked around the white landscape, his eyes narrowed against the brightness. Hints of pale pink and very light gray split the pureness of the white. Soon, the white was reduced even more as the colours darkened and were joined by orange and yellow. Gradually, the colours purified and darkened, with black, greens and browns joining in. Soon the yellows, oranges and reds merged and began to move, flickering and flowing as the gray began to emit in waves from the bright flames. Dark shapes moved around in front of and behind the flames. A tall man, his face stained dark gray from the soot raced towards Zyon, his eyes wide from shock. Zyon whimpered, fear pumping through his body._

 _"Zyon!" His father wrapped his hands around the small boy and lifted him up. Zyon watched as his father and small self raced away while dragons milled about. The large reptiles filled the sky as the small village burned. He turned to see his mother trying to help a mother and her infant to safety. Tears came to his eyes at the sight of his parents. Soon, he followed them towards the boats. Although he knew what was coming, he couldn't help it._

 _As he stood on the boat, being passed through by the people in his dream, the boats sailed away, everyone watching their home burn as the dragons milled around in the air above. The island began to fade and the survivors collapsed, still in both relieved and horrified shock. They had just survived a huge dragon raid, but at the same time, they had lost their home. Zyon turned towards the south in unison with the residents of the boat. He glared at the fleet of boats, the very same fleet that stole everything short of his life from him. As the boats grew, everyone turned and began yelling and waving, trying desperately to receive aid from the ships. The shaking boy wanted desperately to tell them to stop, to turn and run. However, no matter how many times he screamed and pleaded, no one heard him. He turned, tears now running down his cheeks. The first catapult launched its ammo._

 _As the massive rock barely missed the furthest boat from Zyon himself, everyone stopped shouting in hope and started screaming. They had no means of defense. At the time, Zyon was the youngest surviving child. The second youngest was the age of seven. The boy watched in horror, now sobbing, as his life was once again stolen from him. His parents stowed young him in an empty barrel, trying to shush him. A boulder hit the bow of the boat, sending everyone stumbling and even sending a few off the side. As the attack continued, most of the ships sank. The one's that didn't had had all the people on board either severely injured or killed. The men onboard the ships combed the wreckage for anything of value. The barrel containing the young Zyon was fished from the water, mistakenly taking it for a valuable item. As his vision faded, Zyon watched as the barrel was pried open._

Zyon shot up with a loud shriek, his room now shrouded in darkness. Amelia raced into his room and right to his bed. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around his shaking body, feeling him jump. He pressed his head against her shoulder, his shivering getting worse. Although he had become partly desensitized to it, this particular nightmare made him shake for two reasons. While the first was obvious and public, the other was well hidden. That nightmare meant trouble was about to occur. Suddenly, there was a loud boom from outside. Both of them jumped and turned towards the window.

Amelia pulled him up and downstairs. Asger looked up, all three wincing as another boom of thunder shook the house. They raced to the door to see the whole town being drenched with rain. Rivulets poured down the streets and pooled in small dents in the road before continuing due to force. Asger pulled the two of them out of the house and up the hill towards the great hall. Zyon looked up in time to see the sky split in half by a sharp bolt of lightning. A huge clap of thunder shook the ground. His hand slipped from Amelia's as he stood there, staring at the lightning storm. As the lightning crackled and snapped, his eyes widened as a sense of fear came over him.

"Look out!" Zyon was snapped out of his trance as someone smashed into him. He rolled to a stop, his clothes quickly getting soaked. Zyon pushed himself up onto his knees, rubbing his head. When he looked up, however, his eyes widened. It was her. The girl he'd liked for the past year and a half. Her green eyes were narrowed as she stared at him. Zyon gulped and stood up, water streaming from his clothes. He held out his hand only for her to bat it away and stand on her own. He watched as she ran towards the hall. Sighing in defeat, he followed her.

As the storm raged, everyone was sheltered in the Great Hall. Zyon stood in a corner, watching as the other kids chatted. He wanted to join them but with the exception of Maria, they didn't really like him too much. Sapphire was more impartial than any of the others. However, the Chief's son Leo hated him the most. Another rumble from outside made him jump. He hated thunder with a strong passion. The black-haired girl turned towards him and narrowed her eyes. Maria smiled and nudged her, sending her towards him. Zyon stiffened and swallowed stiffly, trying to calm his nerves. She stopped and stared up at him.

"Look, I'm only over here because Maria told me to. I don't like you and I like you even less after you froze in the middle of the road. Now that that's out of the way, my name is Heather. Yours?" Zyon's mouth had hung open after she started her mini ramble. Shaking his head, he took a deep breathe just as a loud boom sounded right above them, making the ground tremble and the whole building tremor. Startled, Heather yelped while the force of it made Zyon stumble.

"Woah, that was the biggest on so far. I'm Zyon." Heather nodded before pivoting on her heel and starting to walk away. He panicked and called after her.

"Look, I'm sorry for freezing! Lightning storms scare me, okay? They make me tense and I freeze." Heather stopped, and turned around, staring at him in surprise. Tentatively she walked back over.

"You're the first boy I've ever met who's willingly admitted to being afraid of something. Normally I have to force them." Zyon grinned sheepishly and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. Maria walked over and soon the three were talking like old friends. Heather smiled, though there was still a hint of dislike in her eyes. Zyon looked up and stiffened as he spotted Leo making his way over, the rest of the small group following. The girls turned and sighed, while Heather rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Zyon. Why are you talking to my girlfriend? Hey Maria." Before Zyon could say a word however, Heather spoke up her voice trembling with anger.  
"Leo, just because you're the Chief's son doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend. Leave the three of us alone or I will tell your dad you've been harassing me again." Leo froze and his eyes widened. Growling, he turned on his heel and stomped away, his crony Trent following. Trent was short for Trentimond. Sapphire smiled at hem before turning and running after them. The window lit up as another jagged arc of lightning split the sky. Maria sighed, glaring after her twin brother before turning towards Zyon.

"Honestly, I love my brother but he can be a jerk." The other two nodded, Zyon staring after him as a feeling of hopelessness swept over him. Yes he had a crush on Heather but if the Chief's son was interested, what chance did he have?

The storm ended a few hours later. A huge flash-flood had demolished most of the less stable houses. However, most of the village was still standing. The Chief, a massive man by the name of Gether, walked out of the Hall, his head turning as he swept the damage. After a few minutes, he turned around and started to order specific people to specific tasks. The teens were assigned to clean up, cleaning the broken wood and bent metal of the houses. Leo pushed past Zyon, bumping his shoulder hard. Glaring after the boy, he rubbed his shoulder. Maria sent him a sorry look before running after her brother. A grin split his face as he watched her yell at him, a cowed look on his face. Heather walked past him, her thick hair tied into a braid.

"Chief! You need to come see this." Gether turned and ran towards the voice, his eyes panicked. Zyon and Maria looked at each other before following. When they got there, the problem was clear. Half of the armory was destroyed, weapons and shields lying around. Maria yelped and ran forwards. Zyon knew exactly what she was looking for and why she was so desperate. Her mother had gifted her a pair of swords just before she died when Maria was five. Ever since, they had barely left her side when she was off the island. The swords were a pair of dual broadswords, a type of blade the was like a pair of identical twins. So similar yet so different. She was actually very good with them. A triumphant and relieved yell from the wrecked building.

"I'm so glad these swords survived the flood. As you know, they're precious to me." Zyon grinned and turned, his dark eyes sparkling. While neither of them had feelings for the other, in these two years they had become like family. He turned and followed after her, grabbing at the swords. As the night turned to day and the day dragged on, the weapons gradually got repaired and replenished. Zyon looked around as he sat on the ground with the rest of the teens on their break. He looked around and spotted the blacksmith heading towards the forge. He stood up and chased after the man. Once he reached the forge, he could see the blacksmith working on a combination weapon, a particular one with a sword on one end and an axe on the other. The sword blade was made of a jet black stone while the axe head was made of a pale material that gleamed in the sun. He recognized the metal as a type of strengthened silver. The blacksmith looked up and grinned.

"Oh, Zyon, you're right on time. I just finished your weapon. Here." Zyon grinned and grabbed the large blade. The foot-long handle between the two heads was made of gold with small beads of obsidian inlaid to help with grip. The blade itself was about two feet long with a flat edge while the axe was round with a gap between the two top points. Both were extremely sharp and gleamed. The blacksmith handed Zyon the sheathe for the large weapon, cleverly disguised as a modest axe sheathe. Strapping it on, the weight felt good and the strapping was solid and sturdy. Zyon grinned and thanked the man.

"Hey, Zyon. Everyone's going out hunting. Want to come along?" He looked up to see Sapphire staring at him.

"No thanks, Saph. I'm going to go break in my new weapon." She smiled and nodded. Zyon headed towards the kill ring.


	3. Chapter 3

When Zyon woke up a few weeks later, he was shocked to find himself in a brig with his hands bound. Across from him were Heather's parents. He turned and his yes widened as he saw a whimpering Heather beside him. Her dark green eyes were shining and wide with fear. He brought his arms up and placed the m around her neck and shoulders. She jumped but quickly leaned into his chest. Her whole body was shaking. She turned her fearful eyes up to him and spoke up in a small, whimpering voice.

"I'm sorry, Zyon. I understand now." Zyon looked down and raised an eyebrow. However, the clunking of heavy, booted feet on the wooden stairs made him look up. He froze as the man came down, his matted black beard and cruel blue eyes unmistakable. Alvin grinned at the boy, who was frozen with fear.

"Hello, Zyon. Remember me?" Heather whimpered and curled into his side, shaking. Zyon looked down at her and felt a surge of anger at her terror. He whipped hi head around and shot a venomous glare at Alvin. The man laughed and grinned, his eyes icy. Heather whimpered and nuzzled into his chest, staring up at the large man in fear. Grinning, Alvin turned towards her parents and knelt

" No! Don't hurt them!" Alvin turned to look at them and grinned.

Well, maybe you'd be willing to help me out with something. As for him, well, I'm going to put him back to work." Zyon went rigid, his whole body stiff. Heather growled, her fire having returned. Alvin pulled out a key and unlocked the door before yanking Zyon out of the cell. Heather screamed after him as she watched her friend get dragged away. She looked towards her parents before turning back towards Alvin.

"I'll do it! Whatever you want me to go do, I'll do it. As long as he get's to come with me." Alvin turned around, dragging Zyon in a circle with him. His eyes were narrowed in confusion. Heather took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. A nasty grin spread over Alvin's face as he dropped Zyon and walked over to Heather's cell. Zyon managed to sit up and turned towards them. Alvin turned towards her parents, a sly look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to need some... incentive for you in case you decide to betray me." Heather whimpered and shrank, her false bravado cracking. Alvin pulled her to her feet, grabbed Zyon and dragged the two of them towards his cabin. He plopped them in a pair of chairs. After freeing their hands, Alvin sat down as well. He looked at the two of them for a whole minute before speaking.

"I need you to retrieve something, or rather, someone for me from Berk. His name is Hiccup and you need to bring him to me. He's also known as a dragon trainer." Heather and Zyon looked at each other. Training dragons. How absurd was that notion.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless settled down on the sand, heading towards the gathering of his friends. Snotlout had found something interesting on the beach. They moved through the group and were greeted by a shipwreck. Hiccup turned towards his cousin and was spurred on. He knelt down and peered into the boat and was met by a strange sight. The two teens inside weren't the weird part. The strangeness came from the boy, whose skin was the colour of cocoa. Intrigued, Hiccup settled down and reached in, shaking their shoulders.

"Hey there." The girl woke up and looked up at them, scrambling backwards in fear. Her foot kicked the boy in his leg, waking him up. He turned towards them and instantly sat up, his brown eyes wide. He grabbed at the axe on his back and pulled it out, revealing a jet black sword blade. Hiccup held his hands up, showing his lack of weapons to the trembling teens. However, Toothless decided to interrupt. He padded over and shoved his head into the boat, only to yelp in shock and pain as the boy swung his weapon and caught him across the nose. He whimpered and licked his nose, tying to clean the small cut.

"Hey, it's okay. This is Toothless, my best friend. He won't hurt you. Why don't you two come out?" He held out a hand towards them, which was grasped by the girl while the boy put his blade away and crawled out on his own. Once they were out, Hiccup turned towards Toothless and took his head. The small cut was slowly oozing bright red blood, though it wasn't any thing to worry about. Due to the special properties of the dragon's saliva, infection wasn't a worry. Toothless attempted to approach the two strangers, hiccup stepped in front of him, swinging his hands at him and forcing him back.

Heather turned towards Zyon as they watched the thin boy masterfully controlled a Night Fury. The rest of the teens all had dragons beside them, while the two identical twins had a large Zippleback behind them. Frightened, Heather pressed against Zyon, shivering from her fear. Zyon brought his right hand back to grasp the handle of his blade. The brown-haired boy held up his hands and relaxed.

"Hey, we aren't going to hurt you and neither are the dragons. We just want to know who you are and bring you back with us. You need to meet my father after all." Heather turned towards Zyon, who gave a sharp, faint nod. Heather came out and took a deep breath, swallowing her fear.

"I'm Heather and this is Zyon. Our island was attacked and we were the only two who got away." Nodding, the brunette turned towards the Night Fury, hopping onboard. The rest did the same and Heather turned towards her friend. He nodded and walked towards them, taking his hand of his blade's handle. Heather was pulled onto the Fury while Zyon rode with on the Nadder and it's rider. The group took off, with Heather and Zyon held on tightly. The Fury's rider turned towards them and spoke up.

"Oh. My name's Hiccup." Hiccup began to introduce the rest of them, each rider perking up slightly when their name was called. Heather and Zyon looked at each other in shock and horror. There was no way they could turn this sweet, kind kid into that ruthless man. Soon, a large village came into sight. The dragons descended and landed. Hiccup hopped of his Fury and took off, leaving a tense Heather on a strange dragon. In a flash, she was off his back and a few feet away.

"You don't need to be afraid of Toothless. He only attacks if he's being protective or is provoked." Toothless tilted his head and bared his... gums. A happy, purr-like warble began to emit from the dragon as he smiled. Heather was about to say something when she heard a loud, powerful voice call out.

"Who are you two?" She whipped around, knocking into Zyon as he got off the Nadder's back. He looked up to see a bear of a man with wild red hair beside an equally tall man with a bright blond moustache and two missing limbs. Hiccup stood beside the first one, a smile on his face.

"My son told me you two were shipwrecked." The two looked at each other and the first thing Zyon said made them laugh.

"You two are related?" Stoick and Hiccup looked at each other before laughing. After retelling their story, Stoick left and Hiccup turned towards the two.

"So, do you two want to learn about dragons?"


End file.
